The Swan Princess: Return of Rothbart
by Lrflo
Summary: Derek and Odette have been together for 3 years and they thought all of the evil was conquered in the kingdom. But with the return of an old foe brings back memories and danger to the kingdom. What will Derek and Odette do to save the one thing they love most in this world? (We are ignoring the existence of the 2 newer movies).
1. Chapter 1

The castle was bustling with people coming in and out in preparation for the royal ball planned by Queen Uberta. She was planning a surprise ball for Derek and Odette's 3-year anniversary. Uberta couldn't resist holding a ball and a 3-year wedding anniversary was the perfect excuse for planning a ball. Queen Uberta assigned Rodgers to help her plan for the ball and she left Bromley in charge of distracting Derek and Odette while the planning was going on. Everyone knew that it was not love at first sight with Derek and Odette. In fact they disliked each other for years until that day they were in the ballroom and realized they loved each other.

Derek and Odette were outside by Swan Lake with Bromley. Bromley was trying to distract them from going into their castle by showing off his 'improved' archery skills.

"Brom, you're doing it wrong still," said Derek looking bored and apologetic towards Odette that she had to watch this.

"Derek, why don't you show him the correct way, " Odette kindly said. Odette was rarely upset or frustrated with others. She inherited her father's kindness.

"Odette, I've been showing him the proper technique since we were kids. If he doesn't have it by now, he's never going to get it."

"Derek…"

"Alright. You win… as usual." Derek got up to go help Bromley. Odette was left to sit with Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin. Odette had suspicions about why Bromley was trying to entertain them and she thought Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin might have a clue as to why.

"Alright you three, why are Derek and I being kept out here?"

Puffin and Speed looked at each other and then they both looked at Jean-Bob who was trying to keep his mouth shut. Jean-Bob put his hands over his mouth and held on tight. Puffin tried to change the subject. "Princess, why don't we go for a walk over there by the…ummm…"

"You do know something! What is going on in the castle?" Odette was determined to find out.

This time Speed gave a try, "There's nothing going on. It's just such a nice day…"

"Not you too Speed." Odette looked to Jean-Bob and saw how hard he was trying to keep his mouth shut. "Jean-Bob, maybe you could tell me…for a kiss?" Jean-Bob looked straight up at Odette with wide eyes. It didn't work the first time, but Jean-Bob was always trying to get a second kiss with Odette.

"Hold it in Jean-Bob!" yelled Puffin.

But Jean-Bob couldn't help himself and spluttered, "Ze Queen iz throwing a zurprize ball for you and Derek!" Jean-Bob huffed and puffed from the effort it took for him to hold the secret in that long.

"A ball!? Why is Uberta throwing us a ball?"

"Ah Princess, it is for you and Derek's 3rd anniversary. She wanted a reason to throw a ball and she saw your anniversary as the perfect excuse."

"Well that is so kind of her, but we all know how much Derek loves balls…" Odette replied sarcastically.

"I'd still leave it as a surprise for the Prince if I were you," suggested Speed.

"Maybe you're right. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for Uberta either." Suddenly Rodgers was walking towards the group.

"Your Majesties, and…Bromley, could you please follow me back to the castle?"

"Rodgers, what's going on? You're acting…stranger than usual," replied Derek.

"Oh it's just your mother has come into town and wishes to speak with you. I wouldn't keep her waiting if I were you." Rodgers was proud of the come back he made on the spot.

"You're definitely right about that Rodgers, I do not want to keep my mother waiting. Odette? Are you ready to go back?"

"Absolutely. Maybe dinner will be ready." Odette winked at her friends as she walked over to Derek. She knew what was coming, but Derek had no clue.

As the Prince and Princess left the lake, someone was watching them from the bushes. He had been waiting for them to leave the area so he could come out. He snickered to himself and said, "Yes, go back Princess and have fun with your Prince…while you can."


	2. Chapter 2

Rodgers led Derek and Odette to the front door of their castle. He opened the door with a smile and ushered the Prince and Princess in. Derek and Odette were overwhelmed with "surprise!" coming from every corner of the ballroom. Odette smiled as they were "surprised" and turned her head to look at Derek's reaction. Derek had his mouth hanging open wide. He had no idea what he just walked into. His mother came flying towards her sun.

"Happy Anniversary you two! I decided to throw you a surprise ball! It has been a while sine we've had a ball…"

"Mother, you held a ball last month." Derek interrupted.

"Darling, that's far too long to go without a ball!"

"Uberta, what your son means is that he is so thankful for your kind surprise." Odette responded. She could tell Derek was going to say something stupid that he would regret later so she intervened.

"Yes, Odette is right. Thank you Mother for your…generosity," He looked at Odette to see if he had said the right thing. She nodded approvingly and they continued to walk down the stairs. Derek turned to Bromley.

"So you were assigned with keeping us occupied while they set this up weren't you Brom? That's why you tried to use a bow and arrow properly?" Derek looked at his best friend with a knowing smile.

"Well…yeah… the bow and arrow was all my idea," Bromley replied while putting his hand nervously behind his neck.

"Of course it was. Who else could come up with that genius idea?" Rodgers replied sarcastically.

"Rodgers start up the band and lets get this thing started!" shouted Uberta happily.

Rodgers went to his orchestra and began to paly Derek and Odette's song.

"Princess, I believe this is our song. Would you like to dance?" Derek held out his hand to his wife.

"Why yes I would Prince Derek," replied Odette as she took her husband's hand and he led them to the ballroom floor. They danced to their song as they had done every year on their anniversary. Of course they usually didn't have a huge crowd dancing with them. The song was coming to an end and Derek placed his hand behind Odette's head and went in to kiss her.

Before he could reach her lips the doors and windows flew open. The lights went out and the wind came howling in. Derek thought to himself that this was just too familiar. He stepped out in front of Odette to protect her. He didn't know who or what was going to come through those doors.

"No more mister nice guy…" someone began to sing. Odette had heard that voice before, but it couldn't be because that voice was dead. A cloaked figure walked down the stairs and onto the ballroom floor.

"Who are you?" asked Derek with an angered voice.

"Why Derek, you don't remember me?" asked the voice cunningly.

"I can't see you under that cloak. How about you take it off and remind me," replied Derek. Odette squeezed Derek's shoulders tightly.

"Alright, if you insist." The cloaked figure took off his hood and Odette's stomach clenched tightly.

"No," she whispered, "it can't be you. You're dead."

"Miss me Princess? Didn't think Rothbart could fool you?" Rothbart looked straight at Odette and grinned.

"How are you alive? The arrow went right through you," Derek asked.

"You did indeed injure me greatly that night, but you did not kill me."

"But you let Odette live because I defeated you. That was our deal!"

"I knew I was too injured to continue fighting you when you hit me with that arrow, so I let you believe I was dead. I had to let Odette live or you would have thought I was still alive. It worked didn't it? You believed me to be dead until now. I have spent the last 3 years regaining my strength and mastering the forbidden arts once again."

"If you're looking for the forbidden arts, I'm afraid you're too late. I destroyed your notes and everything that belonged to you."

"Dear boy, do you think I needed those notes to create the powers to create, to change, and to destroy? I wrote those notes and I memorized my work! I have already mastered the forbidden arts again."

"Then why are you here? You will not get to Odette! Do you hear me!?" Derek held on tighter to Odette.

"I want to improve upon my powers. I want to make myself even better. I wish to live forever."

"No one can live forever. It's impossible."

"Not with magic. I can create the power to live forever and never be harmed. I have all the ingredients I need…except one."

"What is the last ingredient?" Derek asked, interested in what Rothbart needed to complete the power to live forever.

"That is why I have come to talk to your lovely wife." Before Derek could react, Rothbart waved his hand and Derek flew to the other side of the ballroom.

"Odette!" Derek yelled and Rothbart created a ring of fire to separate the rest of the room.

"Odette!" Derek yelled again, but he was unable to get through the fire.

"What do you want from me? I already told you I would never be yours. Besides you're a little too late if you want to marry me," said Odette. She didn't know what Rothbart wanted from her. She had nothing to give him.

"I am not interested in your father's kingdom anymore. When I have the power to live forever I can rule the whole world by taking over every single kingdom. No one will be able to defeat me."  
>"And you need something from me?" Odette was nervous to know what he was going to do to her.<p>

"I need the product of true love my dear Princess. You and Prince Derek do indeed have true love…"

"I don't understand. What is the product of true love?" Odette didn't understand what Rothbart wanted from her.

"What I need from you, Odette… is your child."

"Well I hate to disappoint you Rothbart, but as you can see Derek and I don't have a child."

"Your child hasn't made its appearance yet, but it will…in about 9 months."

"What?" Odette didn't know how to respond. Was Rothbart telling her she was pregnant?

"My magic tells me that you have a child on the way dear Princess and I intend on using your child's heart to complete the spell to create the power to live forever."

"You… you monster! You will never lay a finger on our baby!" Odette put her hand to her stomach as if she was protecting her child.

"I figured you'd react this way. So I am putting a spell on you Princess. If you leave this place and go out past Swan Lake, you will turn back into a swan. If you turn into a Swan, your child will die. I will return in 9 months to come for the child and we'll see if you're a human or a swan." Rothbart turned away from Odette and began to walk out of the castle.

"You can't do this!" Odette yelled, but Rothbart wasn't turning around. Odette fell on her knees and began to cry. How was this happening to her again? As soon as Rothbart left the castle, the lights came back on, the fire disappeared, and the doors and windows closed again.

Derek ran to Odette. He got down on his knees to see if she was all right.

"Odette! What did he do to you?"

Odette couldn't stop crying. She and Derek had been trying to have a child for a very long time. Now her child's life was in danger.

"Odette, please tell me," Derek pleaded. He couldn't bear to see Odette as upset as she was.

"Derek, he wants our child's heart."

"What? We don't have a child. He can't possibly …" Derek looked at Odette and saw that her hand was on her stomach. She couldn't possibly be pregnant? Could she?

"We're having a baby Derek. We're finally going to have a baby and this happens…" Odette began to cry even harder in Derek's arms.

"Rodger's help me take Odette to our room. Mother could you…" Derek gestured at the people around them.

Rodger came to help Derek get Odette upstairs. Queen Uberta calmed the guests and ushered them outside. Derek put Odette in their bed.

"Thanks Rodgers." Rodgers left and Derek lay beside Odette. Odette was still crying.

"I won't let him get our child Odette. He won't lay a finger on our child," Derek was trying to comfort Odette.

"He's more powerful than ever. You're a great fighter, but you don't have a chance against his magic."

"Odette…"

"He said if I go past Swan Lake I will turn back into a swan and our child will die."

"Well then we won't let that happen. I will protect you and our child. I won't let anything happen Odette." Derek kissed her forehead and Odette began to fall asleep. She was scared for her child's life and her own.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek had instructed everyone in the castle that Odette was not to leave the castle nor go outdoors. Derek didn't want to risk Rothbart harming Odette outside on the grounds. There were to bee 5 guards with Odette at all times and Odette was never to be left alone. Puffin, Speed, and Jean-Bob promised Odette that they wouldn't leave her side. Odette didn't like the idea of not being left alone ever, but she knew it would protect her child and so she gave in to the new rules. Derek led a group of guards to search for Rothbart. Derek instructed his guards to kill Rothbart on sight.

6 months passed and Rothbart hadn't been sighted anywhere. All the neighboring kingdoms were on guard as well and looking for Rothbart. Odette was showing and loved feeling her child kick. Odette hoped it was a little girl, but she would love her child no matter what gender it was. She tried to forget about Rothbart's spell and how he wanted her child's heart. Odette hadn't been outside in 6 months and was beginning to miss being out in the fresh air. She hadn't been able to ride her horse, go on the giant swing, or dip her feet into the lake. Derek was too busy protecting his wife and child to think about becoming a father. He was determined to protect Odette and their child from Rothbart. He worried constantly about Rothbart coming in 3 short months. He said he would be back for the child when it was born.

3 months went by quickly and Odette was almost due to have the baby. Odette wanted to have her child, but she didn't want her child to leave the protection of her body. She spent most of her days in her bedroom. It was exhausting just to walk down the hall. Her body wanted the baby to be born, but her heart didn't feel the same. One day Derek visited Odette in their room. Odette was walking around their room for her daily exercise.

"Derek, any sign of him?" Odette was constantly worried about Rothbart coming to take her child.

"No Odette, we've looked everywhere. I don't know where he could be. How are you doing besides being worried?"

"I'm ready to have this baby, but the baby will be in danger if it's born."

"I'm not going to let him take our baby. I promise."

"Derek, I don't know if you can…Oh my…" Odette felt her water break.

"Odette! What is it!?" Derek was panicked.

"My water broke. Oh no… the baby is coming!"

"Odette it will be ok! Bridget! Help!" Bridget came running into the room.

"Princey has to leave now. Odette having her baby baby."

"I can't leave her! What about Rothbart!?"

"Wait outside Princey." Bridget shoved Derek out the door and closed the door. Derek did not like being apart from Odette when she was in pain and in danger. Rodgers and Uberta came running towards Derek.

"What is happening?" asked Rodgers.

"Odette is having the baby." Derek said worryingly.

"Oh my grandchild is coming!" shouted Uberta.

Derek was angered. "Yeah and maybe Rothbart is too!"

"Derek, it will be ok," Rodgers tried to reassure him.

"I don't know… even Odette doesn't think I can protect her."

"She is scared out of her mind Derek! You can't blame her!"

Derek heard Odette scream. Derek clenched his fist.

"What is happening!?" yelled Derek.

"That…would be childbirth my son," responded Queen Uberta with a smile.

"Odette! Odette!" yelled Derek, but all he could hear were her screams. 4 minutes passed and suddenly the screaming stopped. Derek's head popped up.

"Why is it quiet? Odette!" yelled Derek.

The doors opened and Bridget was standing there.

"You can come in now Princey," she said.

Derek rushed to his wife's side. She was holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. It must be a girl thought Derek. He came over to Odette and kissed her on the forehead. He looked at his daughter and felt a rush of joy and love.

"Odette…she's perfect. I am so proud of you."

"She's wonderful," replied Odette.

"Yes. She. Is," said a voice in the corner of the room. It was Rothbart and he had come for the child just as he promised.

"You will not lay a hand on her!" Derek drew his sword.

Rothbart laughed. "A sword? A sword can defeat me?" Rothbart froze Derek with his powers. Derek couldn't move.

"Derek!" yelled Odette. She was holding her baby close to her body.

"Odette I told you what was going to happen. Either you were going to become a Swan and your baby would have died or you would have the baby so I can take its' heart."

"You will not hurt my child!" Odette stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"You can't hide from me, Odette. If you won't give me the child, I'll simply take both of you." Rothbart grabbed Odette who was holding the baby and they disappeared with a flash. Derek became unfrozen. He looked around. Odette and the baby were gone.

"Odette!" screamed Derek. But nobody answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Odette woke up in a cell many hours later. She was so exhausted from giving birth she had completely passed out. Her child! Odette looked in her arms and thankfully found the child sleeping. They were in a cave somewhere hidden. Rothbart was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the baby started to cry.

"Oh no. Hush little one. Don't cry. Mommy's here," Odette tried to calm her baby. She was afraid the baby would cause Rothbart to make his presence known. The baby slowly calmed down and fell back asleep in her mother's arms. Odette looked out the crack in her cell. She could see part of the moonlight coming through.

"Oh Derek, where are you?"

Meanwhile back at the castle, Derek was going crazy trying to find his wife and daughter.

"I'm sorry Derek, there is no sign of Odette or the baby anywhere," reported Rodgers.

"Then you're not looking hard enough! She can't have disappeared into thin air! Try harder!" Derek yelled in return. Tears began to form in Derek's eyes. "Rodgers, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I mean…" He wiped his eyes and began to pace around the room.

"Derek, I understand. You're in pain. The two you love most in the world are missing and in danger," replied Rodgers.

"Where did he take them?"

"Maybe you should look around the castle for any secret dungeons or in the library for any other magic…"

"I've searched this castle when we moved in here. We found all the secret tunnels and dungeons."

"Maybe Rothbart made a new one when we believed him to be dead."  
>"That could have happened…I'll look around. Tell the guards to check outside for secret tunnels or passageways. I'll take the castle."<p>

Meanwhile Odette and her child were still sitting I their cell inside the hidden cage. All of a sudden Odette heard whistling coming towards them. Rothbart must be back.

"Ah Odette you have awoken. How's the baby?"

"Where have you taken us?" demanded Odette.

"We're not far from home actually. You could say that we're underground. I figured Derek would never think to find you underneath Swan Lake."  
>"We're underneath the lake? How?"<p>

"I created this cave while you and Derek were remodeling the castle. You never knew."

"You're wrong. Derek will find us and you will not harm my baby."

"All I need is your child's heart. It's not my fault she won't live without one."

"Why can't you take mine? You can have my heart. It holds true love, won't it do the same thing?" Odette pleaded. She would do anything to keep her child from harm even if it meant leaving Derek and her daughter behind.

"Unfortunately not Princess. You're heart wasn't made from true love, which is extremely rare. This child's heart was made from true love and only this heart has true love within. But thanks for the offer."

"Why are you toying with us? Why don't you just get it over with?"

"Because the spell is not quite ready to be created. I also need you to keep your child alive and healthy until the spell is ready to be completed. Then I will rid you of the burden of raising a child and go forth and rule the world."

Odette feared for her child's life and knew that with the time that was given to her she was going to find a way out of here.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek was searching the entire castle for a secret passageway, but he couldn't find any new ones. He kept passing the passage where he found Rothbart's notes. He had later burned them there as well. He had searched that area a thousand times, but he couldn't help feeling he was missing something in there. 2 days of searching passed and Derek gave in and checked the passage again. He went down the stairs and found himself in a cave-like area. There was still a desk, a fireplace, and a bookcase. He looked in the fireplace, he pulled out all the books from the bookshelf, and looked in-between each rock, but he couldn't find anything.

In anger Derek threw a book against the bookshelf. He noticed that the bookcase didn't shake. Derek went to the bookshelf and tried to pull it off the wall. The bookcase moved toward Derek, but it opened like a door. He noticed that the left side of the bookcase was hinged to the wall. Behind the bookcase was a dark tunnel.

"This could be it! Rodgers! Get fire! I think I found it!" Derek yelled, but realized no one heard him from the secret study. He ran up the stairs to find Rodgers and Bromley.

Odette was left alone once again with her daughter in their cell. Her daughter looked up at her with her big blue eyes. She was beginning to grow some hair and it seemed to be blonde. Odette began to talk to her daughter.

"You have your Daddy's big blue eyes, but it seems like you might have Mommy's blonde hair. Don't you worry little one, Daddy is probably on his way right now to get us out of here. Your Daddy is very brave and loving and kind… You know we didn't always like each other. You're Daddy was a typical boy who just wanted to hang out with his best boy buds and play rough games. But I beat him at poker! I didn't want to marry him at first, but one day I looked at him and I knew that he was the one…"

"How touching…" interrupted Rothbart.

Odette frowned and faced towards Rothbart. "What do you want?"

"I came to let you know that the spell is ready and I'll be needing you're child's heart now."

Odette's heart fell to her stomach. She was not going to let her child be harmed.

"You'll have to kill me first."

"Oh now I feel like you've told me that once before and I almost did…" Rothbart started to move towards Odette's cell.

"You can't have her! You can't take her!" Odette turned her back towards Rothbart trying to shield her baby.

Rothbart opened the cell door and tried to pry the baby from Odette's arms.

"Odette do not struggle or you will get hurt."

"Do your worst!"

Rothbart took that as an invitation to do his worst. He thought about killing her, but that was what she wanted. He thought about what the worst thing that Odette would want to happen to her and he knew. There was a flash of green light and Odette fell to the ground.

Rothbart picked up the child who was now crying from being separated from her mother's arms.

"Why are you crying? You're going to be gone soon anyway, but you're going to make me live forever."

Rothbart was going to pull the baby's heart out with magic. All he would have to do is stick his hand in her chest and pull the heart out. He had practiced it with many animals, but had never done it on a human before. Rothbart's hand was about to reach into the child's chest when someone interrupted them.

"Let my daughter go!" It was Derek, Rodgers, and Bromley and they were prepared to fight.

"Oh Prince Derek, you found my secret passageway. Welcome to Swan Lake; that is the underground version."

Derek looked around. He didn't see Odette.

"Where is Odette?"

"Your wife decided that her child was worth more than her."

Derek assumed the worst. He knew his wife would die for their child since she almost died for him.

"Let her go now or I swear this time I will make sure you're dead." Derek was angered.

Meanwhile, Odette opened her eyes. She looked around. She was still in her cell, but she was lower to the ground. She looked out of her cell. Derek! Derek had found her, but Rothbart still had her baby. Odette went to open the cell door, but she was too short. She pulled out her hands in front of her, but she didn't have hands. She had wings with white feathers. 'No' thought Odette. Rothbart had turned her into that last thing she ever wanted to be again… a swan. She never wanted to become a swan again, but she couldn't do anything to change that now. What mattered most at the moment was saving her daughter. Odette saw that Derek was fighting Rothbart's magic with his sword. She knew that wouldn't last long and Derek was being caredul because Rothbart still had the baby. Odette began to fly and push against her cell door. It opened and she flew out of there towards Derek.

Derek looked up and saw a swan flying towards him, dodging the shots of magic.

"Odette, I thought you were…" Derek didn't want to finish his sentence.

"Derek, you keep distracting Rothbart. I will go and grab the baby and fly her out of here to your mother. Then I will come back to help you…"

"No Odette. You will fly out of here with the baby and get as far away from here as you can. Do not come back for me!"

"Derek…"

"Odette hurry! He'll catch on!"

Odette turned around and began to fly towards Rothbart.

"Princess you've embraced your true form." Rothbart was trying to change her focus.

Odette didn't say a word, but kept her focus on the baby. She flew in front of Rothbart and knocked him off balance. Then she turned around and flew back towards the baby and picked her up on her back.

"Fly Odette! Get out of here," shouted Derek.

Odette flew the baby out of the cave and back up to the castle. She found Puffin, Speed, and Jean-Bob waiting by the entrance to the secret passageway.

"Odette?" asked Puffin.

"Puffin!"

"How did you…when did you…what happened?"

"Never mind that now. Take the baby and take her to Uberta. I have to go back for Derek."

"But Odette…"

"No buts, just go." Odette began to fly back towards the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek had taken advantage of Rothbart falling backwards due to Odette flying in his face. He charged towards Rothbart with his sword and held him against the floor with it.

"What are you going to do Prince Derek? Kill me?"

"First you're going to turn Odette back into a princess. Then I will make sure you don't come back."

Odette flew back down to the cave. She saw Derek with Rothbart. She wondered if he would kill him.

Derek looked back and saw Odette. He knew she wouldn't listen to him. He turned back towards Rothbart. "Do it. Now!" Derek pressed the sword against Rothbart's chest, towards his heart.

Rothbart waved his hand and a flash of green light appeared again. Odette looked down at her hands. She had ten fingers and long blonde hair. She was a princess again.

"Odette get out of here!" Derek begged.

"I won't leave you!"

"The baby needs you!"

"She's taken care of! You need me now."  
>Rothbart took advantage of the argument and pushed Derek out of the way. Derek was caught off guard and fell to the ground. Rothbart went towards Odette. His anger towards her was rising. She always thwarted his plans! Derek saw that Rothbart was going towards Odette. He got up quickly and ran towards Rothbart. Derek grabbed his shoulders and pulled him backwards towards his sword. Rothbart looked down and saw that Derek's sword went right through his chest. He starred at Odette and then fell to the ground. Derek put down his sword and rushed towards Odette. He embraced her and wouldn't let go.<p>

"I thought I lost you… both of you."

"Derek…"

"It's over Odette. He can't hurt us anymore."

Odette looked down at Rothbart's body. She sure hoped her husband was right.

Derek and Odette walked back up to the castle. Waiting for them was Rodgers, Bromley, Uberta with the baby, Puffin, Speed, and Jean-Bob. Odette's eyes went straight towards the baby and flew over to her. Uberta gave Odette her child back happily. Odette looked into her baby's eyes and was so happy she was perfectly all right. Derek came to Odette and held the baby's fingers.

"Derek, we never got a chance to name the baby," Odette said suddenly. They had been kidnapped right after her birth.

"Well what would you like to name her? I'm not too good with names."

"How about…. Hope? I think it just … fits." Odette looked up at her husband and waited for his reaction.

Derek smiled and said, "Hope is a beautiful name…Odette, may I hold her?"

Derek hadn't had the chance to hold her yet. Odette smiled and passed Hope to Derek. Derek looked down at his daughter and saw that she had his blue eyes, but it looked like she was going to have Odette's blonde hair. Derek sat down in the middle of the hallway and continued to stare at his precious little girl. Odette sat down beside him. The rest of the gang gave the family some alone time. They stayed like that for hours and were planning on never being separated ever again.


End file.
